Disaster of Love or Revenge !
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: Having Imagining if there's a Cockroaches inside the Calnus ! And the bugs already have it's evolution to Revenge. How about instead get their revenge, they're building the relationship in there, for each The Crew's , become a cupid maybe ! read plzz!


* * *

"Y": Hello, this the first time we're write fanfiction in this section, so nice to meet you!!!

"M": Yeah right..

"A":You're still angry aren't you ?

"M":Of course, this suppose become a DJ !!!

"A":Yeah right you're will need 2 years to finished it..

"M":-silent-

"Y":Anyway...this also our trading, so get used to it, disclaimer please...^-^

"M": Disclamer : We're don't own this, this belong to squarenix and tri-ace for their cool story, we're only own cockroaches in our house.

"A": Story is taking place at you're play the second playthrough, choosing Faize instead Arumat and you're already done in the Aeos and goes to EN II while Arumat stay with you for

a moment until you're getting in ENII, They're sucked. cause The End will be still same, fighting...

"M" &"Y": "A" !!! you're spoiler it !!!

"A": sorry....... anyway ....Read ....and Review....

* * *

After a really long event from Aeos, the Team of Ocean's Eight is now heading to ENII..........The SRF-003 Calnus is crossing the star ocean with full-speed. Inside, all the crew, include 'The Captain' are doing they own agenda . But unknown to the them, there are an illegal passenger inside The Calnus. Let's just said the description are : They're small, have a broad, flattened body, have a pair of wings and a hard shield and a relatively small head. They have large compound eyes, two ocelli , and long, flexible, antenna. And a three pairs of legs.... They are...

"THE COCKROACHES !!!!!!" (sound of background full of flash and thunder..)

they're reside and hiding in the storage room of the Calnus near the little space of the boxes , and seem having a discussion, something, some kind of revenge.....

" MWHAHAHAHAH !!! " this one bug and seem-the-one-of-the-captain is laughing " Prepare for our revenge HUMAN !!! and...what's the one is called...?" the captain is looked into one of his crew looking for an answer....

"Aliens......." okay, he got his answer and the captain is start his speech again.... "Prepare for our revenge Humans and Aliens !!! 'Cause we're strongest in this universe, we're can live even without food or water for so long.. And we can survive while you all dead 'cause of the blast of you nuclear bomb. HAHAHAHA !!!" The captain is a really an evil bug...

"And now we have our evolution, and we're called our self ' _SRF_' !!! Means _Space Roaches Force_ !!!! Okay soldiers time for discuss our strategy...for ..REVENGE,," there is a gleam inside that eyes, and now they're gathering together for discuss something ... evil.....plan..

* * *

_____Three Hours later...._____ In The Bath Room ( For Woman )___

In the floor, there are something crawling, moving,near the closed shower room, while you can heard a water dropping from the shower, someone is taking a bath...

The one bug in front of not many bugs, shall we called him the captain for now...... is walking forward-backward in the same path, then it's stop..

"OKAY SOLDIER !!!! Started counting..NOW!!!"

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

"6.."

"7.."

"...."

Okay stopped... We don't have much time to count..them let's just skip this..........

After the counting done, the Captain is started his speech again..

"We shall started our mission , Title: Bring CHAOS to Their Ship !!!"

"Our first mission is to take down this one first !!" his hand or maybe leg...pointed to the shower room... "No 6 !! You must bring down that bathing woman, right into our knee (if they're really have a knee....) !!! Now go !!! You're mission is begin NOW !!!"

"YES SIR !!!" the bug no 6 is give his salute to the captain, then crawling into the shower room, where Reimei is taking a bath.....

____Inside The Shower Room____

Reimei Saionji is having her own time , she scrub her body and wash her hair, while the water from shower is falling, cleaning her body from the soap bubble. Until... while her eyes is shut, having her own way too relaxing, her hand search through nothing, looking for a soap she place to scrub again her body.

Her hand stop searching, when it's holding something, something that not feel like a soap, it's small and it's moving in her palm... Her eyes is open slowly to see, what she's holding on. When the image is clear, she looked into her palm, then her face is looked pale, and she screamed...

"EEEKKKKK ....!!!!!" she let go that thing and the no 6 is started to run, while Reimei is not looking

"Aaaah..... A song vibrant to our antenna ....." seem the no 6 is succeed his mission make his captain proud..

Maybe is Fate or Coincidence or Not.... but HAVING to heard that while you want to go to your own room to having a good sleep, is making you wondered. So Edge Maverick, the captain of SRF 003-Calnus, is dash quickly when he heard that , from his room without thinking. And when the door is open automatically, he is welcomed by A.K.A a bathed robe Reimei Hugging him..

"Get Rid of it !!!" she is still hugging Edge while her eyes is closed

"Ee...What ?...." Edge still don't understand about what happen, he's still in kind of shock, having Reimei hug him really hard and something soft is felt in his chest...while she hugging him, usually she will attack him...

"The Cockroaches...!!!! Cockroaches...!!!!! Get rid of it !!!!" Reimei is squeak while her eyes meet with Edge...

"A Cockroaches..? Inside the Calnus ? Where ..." Now he understand, he let go Reimei and looking into surround the room, he saw nothing except the two of them, none of the thing is seen...

"There is nothing inside the bathroom, except....." when Edge is looked back to Reimei, he's welcomed by her Bow and a arrow that directed to him..

"Okay thank you Edge, I think I Imagine that...." She smile to Edge but her weapon still targeted him.. "But I think you need to Get Out...NOW.."

"Okay Reimei , if you Insisted I will go out Now.." With that kind of force, Edge now get out from that bathroom and still run into his room without looking back again..

"I think I will having a bath again, maybe later, I need a companion......."

Without she know, the Cockroaches is now happen to be inside the cabin in bathroom, are having another discussion.......

"Good work no 6 !!!" The captain is praise no 6..

"I'm honor to do the mission sir !!!" the no 6 is giving his salute to the captain..

"Now, let's we go to another phase, you're success to break their relationship..now let's back to the business again..."

"Soldiers !!! We're moving to another place, Now !!! Move it !! Move it !!!" the captain give his command and they're started crawling to another room with still have their evil plan of Revenge...

* * *

____The Crew's Quarter, Faize and Lymle share room___

The room is shared with the two thing, the left bed is full of doll's and girlie stuff. Lymle Lemuria Phi is having is own time, reading a book she holding on, with title ' Drawing Your Symbology for The Skilled Person' in her bed.

While the right bed is really neat and full of gadget that placed organized in the table near the bed. Faize is not seen in the room he share with Lymle. When the door is opened by itself. Lymle aware of that. But she saw nothing come in, so she back to her activities again.. Without her realize that, the bugs is crawling and hiding near the door.....

"Now, shall we started.... No 11, You're have to take her attention to you and make her scream !!!" The captain is pointed to seem-to-be No 11 "Now, Move it !!! Move it !!!" with that no 11 is moving. " Yes Sir !!"

No 11 is really succeed getting Lymle attention by flying and descend into the book page she is reading for now...Silent when Lymle saw that, then..........

"SQUASH !!!!" the sound of the book is closed really hard and sound of something being crushed by that book...is heard...

"No 11 !!! NOOOO !!!" The Captain is shrieked after seen that . Lymle is open her book and as you can see there is a thin cockroaches inside.. "I'm... so..r..y....sir, ....I'....fa...il...e..d..." With that No 11 is go to heaven...There's a angeling cockroach is flying to heaven......And the song of funeral is heard...

"We Shall Not Wasted Your Effort To Take Down That Big Human !!!" The captain looked back to his soldier after giving his separate salute to no 11. " No 32 You take your comrade mission , now GO !!!" with that no 32 is doing his job " Yes Sire !!"

"Bad buggie... you're making me not feel for read anymore....'kay.." with that, Lymle put her book away.

Then she saw something moving in the floor, she tilt her head, aware of the bug again...and there is it !!!, Lymle is looking for something, to get rid of the bug again, then she's notice a book in the Faize bed...... She walk slowly......grab the book....looked into the bug in the floor...the book in her hand is appointed as high as her head, then.....

"BAK !! BUK !!! BAK !!!!!" The sound of the book hitting the floor and with that she still missed hit the bug that crawling near her. Lymle is pissed by that and keep hitting the floor and missed it...

Faize Sheifa Beleth seem is really having a bad day . Not only he's tired from repair the damaged cause by the attacked of the Cardinon Warship not so long ago, but also must heard an uncommon sound that coming from his room, he share with Lymle. When he open the door, he is welcoming by Lymle that sit in the floor hitting something with the book.... He's notice the book, Lymle holding on, It's his book... The title is 'How to Make your Own Sol by Supreme Commander Gaghan Belhaichtreicht...... ' in The Eldarian language. With that, quickly Faize Grab that book from Lymle Hand, make her to look him

"Lymle..What You do with my book ?" Faize is tried to composed his voice since what he think to deal with a six years old girl in front of him...

"There's is a really bad buggie in this room 'kay " Lymle is still staring Faize, while his face is showing a confused look.

"A Bug ? In Calnus ?" Faize's tried to think since what he can image is a giant bug that reside in Aeos, to think a bug like that can sneak into Calnus unnoticed, and also not frightening Lymle...

"And I want to get rid of it ' kay" She answered it's really unemotionally.

"Using my Book !!, Lymle!! Why don't you use your thing to get rid of it !!" Now he more Confused... to think the bug can be exterminated by a single book. Faize's imaging, it's was a giant bug that looked like in Aeos. Fortunately the Cockroach is now crawling near Faize feet and that was notice by both of them. Silent for a moment, then both of them look into each other.....

"And don't used a book to exterminated that thing..." Now He understand what she mean ..... A bug, looking from it's size, it's seem belong to earthling . He had been heard from Edge and Reimei, that the bug that reside in Earth is so small than live in the Aeos and that topic always give Reimei a little creepy out...

"There it is ' kay..." Lymle is pointed her finger to the bug that now make it's move "I think I will used my wand to get rid of it " She's take out her wand, then attacked the bud using her wand...

"BUAGHK !!! DUAGHK !!! PRANKKK !!!" The sound is really loud and that make Faize a little shocked, while Lymle just keep hitting the floor using her wand..

"Lymle !!! You're damaging the Calnus with your wand !!! Not The Bug !!!"Faize is shouted to Lymle, but ignored by the girl, who is busy targeting the cockroach.

"SQUASH !!!!!........" Another cockroach is dead and then silent for a moment, until Faize is walk away, exited from his room and the first one to speak..and break the silence...

"I Think I will bring a repair kit and also a Cleanser kit too......" With that, Faize is leaving Lymle alone, she just standing there, lift up and looking into her wand...There's a dead bug, sticky in her wand "Yuck...Dead..Buggie..."

As you can see ,while The Other Cockroaches is hiding in the shadow of the table near the door...seeing what happen, and it's seem their mission is succeed........

"Let's us give our funeral salute to our dear and brave comrade's, sacrificing their live in the battle...., No 11 dan No 32 may you're rest in peace..." The Captain is giving his salute, while the other is followed later.... then he's facing his soldiers..

" Now, we shall not waste their effort, Soldiers !!! Let's us Finished our mission !!! Now go to the Next phase !!!" with that they're moving on, unnoticed to Lymle ,that the door is open automatically without anybody get in.....but OUT....

* * *

_______The Calnus, The Recreation room ______

Arumat Thanatos .P is having his own time, look into the ocean star , in front of him, while he just sitting in the bench that facing the window he staring a, crossing his hand...ALONE....

Meanwhile, the evilly SRF A.K.A the Cockroaches, are coming to the recreation room, crawling down the stair, their are hiding in the shadow of the stair...

Myuria Tionysus is stepping down the stair, she's spotted Arumat , who's sitting in bench, not notice her coming down into the room . The smirk is appeared in her lips,since she seem want to talked to him or rather tease him because he's a man not just like the captain boy..... So Myuria is walking, approaching the Captain of 13th Independent Armored Division Eldarian..Without her to aware that the stair she stepping, is having something hiding beneath it.

"Okay soldier's the next one will be include this two person"The Captain is pointed Arumat and Myuria, without he's aware that his soldiers are not listening, their eyes saw something that every man will said a 'Paradise For a Moment and Hell Forever'

"Eeerr........Captain, can we relaxed for a moment, for bit sir ?" One of the Cockroach is asked permission to their captain..

"And what'd be the excuse for that , soldier ?" If they have an eye-brow, maybe he will lift one of that, for seem to be a weird permission of his soldiers...

"That sir..." One of the bug is pointed where Myuria is now stepping the stair's and as you can see, since she wear a short skirt,...... So judging by that the Cockroaches are a perverted bug.......

"Okay soldiers do you all, want to take a better view of that ..?" There's an Evil Gleam again in his eyes and if he have a mouth, you will see a smirk appear in his face (even he have face not head)

"Can't we do that Captain..?" One of the Soldier bug is having his vibrant sound of hope...

"Of Course, now All of you Gather around, I have a PLAN we can use.." with that they're encircle around their captain, having to heard his plan .....a really naughty one...

Arumat is aware that someone is approaching him, judging by the sound of footstep, it's seem to be a women....... So he stand up and giving his usually glare to the person, who's in front of him now.... Myuria is just giving her smile not scared of The Death-Bringer, she facing with... Then The Cockroaches soon to be a naughty bugs not evil bugs anymore are near the ventilator of the Calnus, having their time, targeting Myuria and Arumat, whose now face to face..

"Okay Soldier, On My Count...." He watching for a right moment for his plan to success....As Myuria is the one who started to speak, having to started the conversation.........

"NOW !!!!" The Cockroach Captain see that as opportunity and command his soldier to open the ventilator using their back-legs with so much effort to fulfill their naughty desire........With that the Ventilator is wide open, but not really large enough, just a bit, but can bring a big blow of the wind, causing the skirt Myuria wear is rise up......then silence approaching.....in both of them........

There are two news in this world, to be happen. The Good News and The Bad News. The Good News is luckily the skirt that Myuria wearing, is rise up just in her back not in the front. The Bad News is unfortunately, while that event accrued the person who's to be had a cheerful and loud voice, is happen to be seen what happen,and then speak in really a big voice...enough for Arumat to heard...

" WOOWW, Myuria !!! You're wearing a black underpants under your skirt !!!" Meracle Chamlotte is the one who seen that. Then she just walked away, go into The Creation Room. Ignoring the two of them, still standing in there, not making any move..... Silent still in the both of them. Until Myuria is the one who speak...

"I think I will just go back to my room, I'll talk to you later..." With that Myuria is walked away... and soon to be in the top of the stairs "I'm not in the mood of talking myself..." She seem to thinking for evade to meet Arumat for a while, until she compose herself for what happen a moment ago.....

"I better find myself a little peace place for now..."Seeing the Morphus-woman is now disappearing into the next place that reside in top of the stair, he also having a hard time to compose for what happen. Later he started making himself to walk. Go to The Creation room, and gone between the automatic door that started to close...........

"Having you're fun soldiers?" He's facing his exhausted soldiers but seem to be happy..

"Now shall we back to business, Soldiers?" He still see his soldier to started build up their energy back

" We don't have much time.." And now The Captain's pointed to the door that soon to be closed, for his soldier to take their action, moving into the next room...

"Now move it !! Move it !! GO GO GO !!!" With that they already inside The Creation Room in no time..

* * *

________The Calnus, Creation Room, at The Right Storage Room________

The Cockroaches are returning to their base-operation, having to be in the middle shelf inside the storage room. "Okay, Soldiers. We're onward for the next task. We're sure luckily to have that CATTTIE GIRL appear..." "But She's not our Foe !!!!, So much for the enemy, Our Next Plan is..........

" With that they're having the discussion again.... Meracle Chamlotte is having her fun, until she aware that something is crawling in her feet. When she's look down, she saw something she don't recognize. So when 'the thing' is running away, she's followed it. Curiosity killed the cat, without she's notice she already inside the storage room.......

Having to aware that ' the thing' is already gone and looking surround her, she just shrug off. "Maybe I'm just playing around here for now..." With that Meracle is having her own fun.... Unaware for her, around 8-10 cockroaches is near one of the box, waiting for their captain command.....

"You're helping us, but unfortunately for our revenge we'd still hurt you, ALL of YOU !!!" " And Good Job for No 25, bringing that girl into the trap.. On my Mark...." The Captain is see Meracle is stopped in one spot near them, then.....

"PUSH THE BOX !!!!" with that the cockroaches is pushing the box out of the self, it's moving then falling to hit Meracle, for her to notice but it's already to late until.....

Arumat Thanatos P is also having a bad day. Not only just accrued an embarrassment event, but also have to help The Fellpool girl who's will be hit by the box that fall. And a sound of box hitting the floor can be heard, also a happy go around Meracle near Arumat when she's aware that Arumat just save her a moment ago.... The box that hit the floor just now is squashing unlucky bud in there make it to see heaven just now...With that No 25 is Death in Action......

"NO 25 !!!! And we waste her effort !!!! We're missed it. Damn You ALIENS !!!! "

Edge Maverick is really a lucky person or not..., to be came inside the room where the event is accrued and also having to see unusually pair inside there,to see Meracle is walking around Arumat, look happy while he's just ignore and stand still. So Edge's just have to ask a question about it...

"Well, well this's a pair I never thought I'd see together" Edge's arrival make Meracle stopped her activity just now, while Arumat just look into the Captain of Calnus

"I was playing and that big pile of junk is collapsed on top of me, but Arumat save me" Meracle is looking into the shelf where the box is fallen, then she come closer near Arumat and nudge him a little, make him to look at her, she just keep smiling.

"It's dangerous in here, so don't play around okay ?" Edge come closer and give her an advice

"Okay, I'll try to cut back then." She's replied Edge advice with happy tone. "Sorry Meracle put you through that" Edge is standing near both of them, then look into Arumat..

"I was just passing by.." Arumat replied it without have to look him.

"But you're did save me, thank you Arumat.." Meracle's jumping, tried to hug him, only failed and Make Arumat looked angry about it..

" !? What do you think you're doing !!!" Arumat can't figure it out, he's just surprised for what Meracle did just now, he's looked piss-off.

"Huh ? Why are you getting mad ?" Arumat angry is unaffected for Meracle, she's looked confused

"Do you Mock me ?" He's more irritated , fortunately Edge speak in time to halt that something bad will happen.

"No, no, see that's just Meracle's way of showing affection, like this see?" Edge get closer to Arumat , tried to calm the man down, by imitate just like Meracle, toched his right shoulder and look into him, and successfully make Arumat more irritated, for him to have an very uncommon event moment twice. So He's just pushed The Captain really hard, make him to fall back and hit some of the boxes, make that scattered while he's get out from there...

"Edge are you okay ?"As Meracle come closer to Edge, worried look is crossed in her face..

"Owww c'mon Arumat. It was just a joke " Unfortunately Arumat already gone by that, while he's still sitting in there, holding his head after the impact accrued

"Aaaand he's already gone" looking into surround him, he's not seen Arumat While Meracle stand in front of Edge, she's hilding Edge right hand with both of her hands and smiling to him

"Next time Edge, I'll save you"

"Thanks Meracle looking forward to it"Then Edge is help by Meracle to stand up from his sit position. Meracle just laughing after that happen. Unknown to them, the box that blown away by Edge is hitting and squashing 2 bugs near the place, that make 3 bugs die in row...with different time of death.......

* * *

______ The Calnus, The Crew's Quarter_________

Meanwhile the other bugs is already in The Crew Quarter......The Captain's counting his soldiers and notice something odd about it.....

"Soldiers, where is No 9 and No 13 ?, Where are they ?"

"They're guarding our post sir ...As you're command sir.."

"Oh well, make sure they're following us later, now on the next mission" Without the Captain known, the two bugs is already death...Oh well he will now that later.... Sarah Jerand and Reimi Saionji are walking along, together. With Reimei's smiling, talk to Sarah, two of them are walking into The Woman Bathroom, You can heard what Reimei talking to Sarah, like 'Let's have a bath together..' with that both of them already gone, inside The Shower Room. That event is saw By the Bugs and then....

"Let's we get that wingie thing to get of rid first, we've failed earlier, but not this one..." Then The Captain look into his soldiers another idea just pop up inside his head.....

"Do you all need another Naughty idea or not, soldiers ?"

"No sir, they're not our type , just do the common one, sir.."

"Then let's do it...Soldiers move to that Room, NOW MOVE IT, MOVE IT !!!!"With that they're already moving into The Woman Shower Room, having to be make their revenge succeed

_____The Calnus, Inside The Woman Bathroom____

Sarah is start to undress , While Reimei is already inside The Shower Room, without her to notice, The Cockroaches are inside The Woman Bathroom. Fortunately for them, Sarah is not using her glasses, so she can't see the cockroaches nor aware in front of her...

"Soldier let's we steal her thing, she put in that place and move it into the next room then put it back again......No 5 and No 8 two of you do this mission, the rest are stay with me in The Next Room, now...... GO GO GO !!!" With The Command, they do what come next......

Sarah is heard something is fall from the place she put her glasses, she's toward her hand and found nothing in there...('' It's seem my glasses is fall a moment ago, Oh my better find it or I won't be able to see thing clearly.'') With that she's bow her head and the rest of her body followed, looking into the floor, her glasses... Without her to aware that she already get out from The Woman Bathroom, now to get into The Man Bathroom.....

_____The Calnus, The Man Bathroom________

Edge Maverick is having a hard day for him to come into The Bathroom, without aware someone already in there and it's a woman crew..And Sarah is aware, someone it's coming inside...

"Oh, Whoever might you be ?!" Sarah don't used her glasses, so she's notice, when the door is slide open, and seen an blurry image in front of her.

"Sarah....!? I-I'm sorry !" Edge is feeling awkward, so he's facing back, then he's realize something

"..........Hold on, what are you doing in here ?" Edge look into front again

"Oh, my, Is that your voice, Edge ? Now, Now..Peeping is what naughty boy do. Shoo! " With that Sarah cast him out from the room, after recognized the person from the voice.

"Uh....Sorry..."Edge is going out while Sarah continue start to get undresses

"It's Alright.."

"Wait, no I'm Not ! This is The Men's Shower Room !!" With that Edge back again and coming inside while he's facing Sarah.

"You must be joking that couldn't be the case " She's let a little smile, to think Edge's silly

"After all, I came in here with Reimei just a moment ago, you know.."

"Reimei must be in The Women's Shower Room, Sarah you don't see here, do you ?"

"Oh. Now that you mention it. I suppose I don't. Does that mean this really is The Men's Shower Room?" She's look into surrounding for a moment..

"...How is it that you even managed to come in here ?" Now Edge's more confused and tired for having a conversation with Sarah.

"Well, you see, I dropped my glasses when I started to get undressed, I suppose I must have come in here while I was looking for them." Her hands are touching where her glasses used to be

"But I never did find them...So I thought I might as go ahead and get undressed" Something's Flickered in her mind, now Edge is in here.

"Hmmm. Now that I think about it though. It must be have been fate that brought you in here today."

"Huh ?" Edge is the one that don't really understand what'll Sarah thinking about it now...

"I do apologize for the trouble, Edge. But do you think I could ask you to go retrieve my glasses for me ?"

("Whaaaaaa !?") With that kind of request now Edge head is spinning and the world around him seem so large, he don't want to think if he's failed and discovered by Reimei.....

_______The Calnus, The Woman Bathroom_______

The door is slide open and Edge's get inside by walking backward"......Why am I ever doing this....?" He's Saw Reimei taking a bath in the shower room, oohhh he just want to GET OUT .......

"This is risk factor major...I have to find those glasses" With as brave as he's can, so he can't any turn back now, and he's start looking..

"Hmmm?" He's see something in the floor, it's Sarah Glasses !!

"There they are. Yes ! Now to make my escape before she notice" Edge take the glasses from the floor, with hesitate but slowly, he's walked back. Unfortunate to him, the sound of water is stopped, and also a sound of the door is slide open.

".....Oh...? Before who notices..?" Reimei dangerous voice make Edge looked back, and what he's saw is Reimei in her bathsuit or just a towel is covered her body..

"H-hi, Reimei......You sure have grown " Too Bad for Egde, he's see a wrong direction while he still bent down not stand up...

"....And just where do you think you're looking ?" With that, Reimei is lift up her right hand at around her head or much upper, then gather a much power, or less. The sound of something being slapped really heard can be heard....

______The Calnus, The Man Bathroom_____

"Oh. Thank you so much now I can see properly again." Sarah put her glasses, adjusting it, She's smile and grateful to him. Then she saw something odd in Edge cheek

"Oh my ..Edge...How did that curious mark wind up on your face ?"She's touch her opposite cheek, showing it to Edge, A worry looked cross her face. Edge Left cheek is red, Hand mark appeared, flashing so bright cheek, seem so hurt and hot. While he's just keep silent, then jut looking into the floor , bow his head down...

Meanwhile unknown to both of them, whose now out from the bathroom, near shadow of the door, lies the cockroaches in there, they're seem laughing...An Evil Laugh.

"Soldier !! We're successful execute our mission, now onward to the next !!! That's fool humans and aliens don't know what we're doing !!!!" With that the Captain is moving within his soldiers...

"Now GO GO GO !!!, We're heading to our base room !!!" The Captain and his soldiers are crawling, moving fast , going down to stair then go to their base operation A.K.A The Calnus , Storage Room.

* * *

____The Calnus, The Right Storage Room_____

Inside, you can heard The Captain misery as you have read, The No 9 and No 13 are killed accidently , smashing by the boxes.."Damn you're killed our Comrade !!!"

"Now, We're lack of the soldiers..."Something is pop up from his mind "Wait a minute... They're having some object we need to enlarge our force...then.."

He's pointed to 2 bugs in front of him" No 1 and No 2, both of you are the best soldier I had, Now I have a special mission for two of you. Go to the recreation room of this humans and aliens ship and don't forget to bring that thing too "

"Yes sire !!!" With that No 1 and No 2 are given their salute.

"Now The rest soldiers are following me, Now ONWARD !!!!" With that the rest soldiers are following the Captain..

____The Calnus , The Recreation Room______

Bacchus D-79 Is having his board game, fighting against himself, in the middle of room, he's sitting in one of the chair while facing the round table in front of him, and the Board chess in top of it.

"It's really borringg....."That's what Lymle thinking, have to be watching Bacchie to play his board chess in The Recreation Room, while she sit in next chair to him. Lyme had just go out from The Creation Room not so long ago , seeing Bacchus having his own playing with that kind of game, he's seem serious about it. But I wanna play with him, maybe just wait a little longer...

With that Lymle is stretching her body, tired an uncomfortable to sit for long . While she's do that, her head is seen to the ceiling. Her eyes saw something odd in the ceiling, something black and small, look so lot, are in the top of something in the ceiling. The Sprinkle, that what Edgie tell him, when she asked about it. and when she look closer, it's looked like the bugs she's killed not so long ago, why they crowding the sprinkle....? Maybe she'll asked Bacchie. It's no hurt to ask right ...?

"Hey, Bacchie..." her voice make Bacchus to look her, then after get his attention, she's pointed to the ceiling

"What's that thing in the ceiling, near the sprinkle, that Edgie told me about..?" Bacchus is look into the ceiling, with his eyes, analyze it the thing that Lymle pointed to, he's also seen that odd too. his computerized brain is searching for the info about it, through network system.

" I supposed it's called Cockroaches in Earthling nature. They are generalized insects, with few special adaptations, and may be the most primitive living neopteran insects. There are about 4,000 species of cockroach In Earthling, of which 30 species are associated with human habitations and about four species are well known as pests. through the data, this kind one is earthling called a pests."

"Pests ? The thing that always disrupt our environment, just like Granpa told me ?" Lymle look into the ceiling, her voice show some she's don't like about

"And Granpa always tell to exterminated the pests..'kay" Then she's look to Bacchus, her eyes seem told him, let's we get rid that thing too..

"Even we should get rid of it, but how, with that much pests inside the Calnus, without us to notice., Miss Lymle?"

"Why not using your weapon, Bacchie ? They can targeting and hitting the target without damaging anything 'kay "

"My weapon is used for wide range target, with small pests like that we need something that can killed it within instant.."

"Then Let me tried it 'kay" With that Lymle take out her wand, then she started to chatting the word and draw a symbol in front of her. The air around her is forming a steamed air, evaporated then started to burn , forming into a small ball that flare and so hot. Then with that she's directed it to the ceiling where we called now the pests.

"Wait miss Lymle!!!" Bacchus tried to stopped Lymle action. but he's to late to realize what she is going to do right now. Because of that ,there's a smoke around the area she's hit with and a little tremor around the room. When the smoke is gone and there is a burnt in the ceiling and a roasted cockroaches in the floor.

"See I'm told I can do this 'kay" For Lymle she's not realize until she's heard a voice ....

"DANGER THERE IS FIRE INSIDE THE SHIP !!!"

"ACTIVATION THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER SYSTEM IN A MINUTE..'' with that, the sprinkle in the ceiling is now active. ooze the water to extinguisher the fire. Too bad for The Calnus System, because there is no fire anymore, just a smoke that already disappear. and Now seem raining inside the ship, soaking everything around it..

"It's seem we mess up The Calnus System..." Bacchus look to the ceiling then to Lymle who's seem having fun, and not worried...

"It's raining inside ..." Lymle touch the water that soaking her and Bacchus, the suddenly someone footstep can be heard from the stairs, seem someone is walking in rush or maybe running..

"What's is going on !!!" Faize is the one who walking so rush, until his eyes see the scene, he's froze for a moment when he's saw soaking room , Lymle also Bacchus in there, then the water that still running in top of him the moment he's go down to the room, making his clothes and himself drench.

"Lymle...What you're doing up this time...." Faize is started to feeling not good, twice time he's felt so tired. The third is have to be after return the kit he's just borrowed go to his room to have a little rest, unfortunate to him, to aware something wrong in Calnus system in Recreation room. So he's rushing to there and ended up to find up it's seem Lymle making a trouble...Again...

"It's Not your business, Faize 'kay " With that Lymle facing Faize using her back. don't want to look to him

"Bacchus, can you tell me what's is going on here ?" Unsuccessful with Lymle, then he's just have to ask Bacchus

"It's seem we're mess up with The Calnus System, while we're tried to get rid a pest up there, no a long time ago.."

"Pests?" Faize is confused with Bacchus explanation, now what's is really happen in here...

"Just look into down you 'kay " Lymle pointed her finger to where there're a roasted cockroaches. Around 8-10 bugs are burnt, laid in the floor. Seem Faize can figure out what really happen, but before that...

"The Error system will be refreshed and the fire extinguisher system will stopped in a minutes Miss Lymle and Mr Faize.."Bacchus report seem effective, 'cause the dropping water are reduce little by little.

When The Sprinkle stopped, the rain is gone only leaving the damp room and the soaking three of them from head to they clothes , I mean Lymle and Faize, while Bacchus don't wear clothes just a machine, hope not have short-power loss .Then a sound can be heard, they eyes see through the plant pot near the stair, That make the sound. There is a cat hide in there and also wet.. The cat it's running into the stairs, when it's gone you can heard a Meracle's voice up there " AWWW !!! I'm Drench !! I'm hate water , meooww !!!" Then it's gone...

Silence approaching, Faize is the first person to move, he's walking up to stairs, into Quarter Room, speak something in whispered sound like "I think I'll get a change....." he's go to his room..

Lymle is the person who now talking to Bacchus "Bacchie, Let's we play hide and seek , after I'll go to get a change too 'kay" She's touch her clothes "It's not comfortable to play while your clothes are wet 'kay "Then she also gone into Quarter Room, into the room where She and Faize share room...

You can heard someone screaming from there, the voice seem from Faize, telling someone in irritated tone and a word said .."Why you always get in time that shouldn't ..!!!" or "Don't come in while I'm get a changed!!" Then "Asked Reimei to help you, go to her room and do it in there !!!" With that everything go to silence again, only a soft sliding door sound can be heard.

Myuria is the first one who get down into Recreation Room, A smirk appear in her lips , tell something like "It's seem they're having fun.." then she's look to Bacchus "You should get you body dried , Bacchus"

"Don't worry Miss Myuria, I have drier system, I will activating it in a moment" With that only a single push in his right hand system, his body now dry not having a single drop of water in it.

One by one , The Crews of Calnus is coming down into The Recreation Room some from The Quarter room, some from The Creation Room, A Confused but Happy Sarah, An irritated seem to be Arumat, along with A Happy go round Meracle, A shocked Edge, A seem to be depressed Faize followed later... And A Smile Reimei with Lymle beside her come along . Everyone is gathered in The Recreation Room......

* * *

______The Calnus, The Recreation Room_______

15 minute is a very long time for everyone to think something really odd is happen in The Calnus and that was cause by a bugs that for Edge and Reimei know as a cockroaches in they home planet..

"It's seem we've a company, not a really pleasant one..." Edge is scratching his hair, confused to think the weird scene happen to be trigger by a cockroaches

"And that will be a bunch of weakly pests, huh " Arumat don't care about it, well only a weakly bugs like that can get them to so much trouble

"And that thing really can get into Calnus ?" Now Reimei is really creepy out, she's really disgust by a cockroaches

"Do you thing they're sneak when we're in Aeos ?" Faize is asking Edge only heard a chuckle from Myuria

"If you called it pests, then all we have just to do is exterminated that thing.."Myuria is still smile, she not really scared about having a small bugs than a big one.

"What's Bacchus..?" Edge is the first one, to notice Bacchus have a strange move, he's touch his ear, seem heard something that normal person don't heard.

"I catching some frequency sound, vibrated and it's making a voice.." Bacchus's still moving, tried to figure it out and search it..

"Where is that from ?" Reimei is looking to all direction, there's no one in here except all of them.

"Let me translate it and search the source for a moment.." Bacchus's now open his mouth and a voice is coming, having to be a translation for them...

"Seem you're Notice us now Humans and Aliens.." All of them a little shocked, to heard something like that from Bacchus, then Lymle is pointed to something in one place.

"Look over there 'kay" All of them see, there is a little bugs, one cockroach, stand up using his two feet while the other three legs are around the body and the one is pointed to them.

"We're here for our revenge toward all of you !!" For now on the bugs is talking through Bacchus mouth as the translation...

"My, my what's a small one, the bugs, that is" Sarah is smile and clap her both hands, she's think it's cute...

"We're Not SMALL !!!" An Anger tone is heard..and It's antenna's move showing the anger..

"Anyway we're also have our evolution and thanks to that we can fulfill our revenge !!!"

"Evolution ?!! Edge , Do you think this bugs also have an evolution using a Grigori just like Cardianon !?" Reimei is Shocked to think a cockroaches can having so fast for an evolution

" Grigori ?!, Ohh you mean This One !!!" The captain It's seem Confused, but he's know what's they mean and show them A small stone sized like the bugs head, that's shine in blue-violet colors and make everyone shocked.

"That's mean you're belong to Aeos !!!" Edge now know where the bugs come form and more aware, Even a single and small Grigori can be fatal, for Them to labeled that thing as a dangerous stuff.

" So that's what you called our home planet . Anyway, We're called this babe, an Epiphanies of Guidance, thanks to it we had our evolution for our revenge !!!" Now the bugs just like The Cardianon

"Revenge ? You mean the kind of Prank that you did to trouble us ?" Edge think the situation that happen not long ago, only one is danger almost hurting Meracle, but the Other situation are...

"That not Pranks It's called REVENGE !!!" The Captain of Cockroaches is now look more irritated

"Think we should exterminated the pests right now ?" Myuria is show up her staff, to think the embarrassment situation that happen cause by the cockroaches. Now she'll having fun to killed all of it...

"The Grigori is the one we should exterminated even a small one like that.." Arumat is the one who take the first step toward the pests in front of him, But not fear show in The Captain show it...

"Not so fast, If you're think we're only a few and since we're so small, tsk... tsk.... Better think that again" What happen is Arumat taking a step back and all of The Crew's get surrounding by a really so lot of hundred's cockroaches that can make a floor looked so black and moving...

"It's really so lot of them" Sarah make a calm opinion while the others have a second impact of shocked....

"Weell thanks all of you for picking an insect eggs, we can get a lot of comrades using that..."

"Wait a minute !!" Faize voice is really high "The maximum for one item we can brought are 20, how it's can be this many ?!, Except..." He think it's not logic, how can the maximum item can have this much, then....

"You're right Aliens, You're seem the smart one and how about that for one person.."

"Which it's mean.. If You steal it...then..." Faize looking into the other crew's whose now tried to find a good reason for an explanation about it...

"I pick it for our material to making recipe'' Edge reason really a logical one

"I thinks It's cute since It's small so I Pick it up" Sarah reason is too weird to heard

"Edge asked me to brought it" Reimei reason just a simple one but make it Edge to yell at Reimei while she's ignored that and give him her best glare that make Edge silent...

"None of you're business, lad.. " Arumat don't care about it so he's just ignore it

"I'm for create a recipe, Mr Faize" Bacchus same as Edge..

"I thought it's a snack" Meracle reason way to weird than Sarah, It's that thing is really edible to eat and not poisoned..

"It's material for a compounding a recipe I'm want to creating" Myuria reason make sense to think she's always creating something. But Faize no thinking too deep, knowing The Morphus-woman always compound a recipe that can be labeled as dangerous one....

"Like you're care what's I'm Picking 'kay, Faize" Lymle reason, he's just ignored that, not care what's kind her reason anyway.

"Including me, that's mean...the total are..." Faize eyes are open wide 'cause by a shocked after he's totaled the numbers...

" That Around 180 to 200, Aliens.." The Captain seem in good mood.

"But How can It's hatched so fast !!!" Okay now that not make sense to Edge,thinking that the bugs can be hatched only in hours or one day...

"How about we're using a moist and warm environment and that will be a rain that happen not a long ago..And that's make a good hatcher..for us..."

"So that's wrong system warning is you're doing !!!" Okay the pests make more irritated to Faize, to think he's having a bad day cause by a pests that illegally get inside in Calnus and want a revenge to all of them...

"Yup, prepare to die.."

"I'm not want to die just because of this !!!"Reimei is more scared than all of the crews, she's hate bugs and even a cockroaches that crawling near her...

"No, we're to good to have our hand drenched by blood of yours, so we killed all of us using that thing !!" The Captain pointed, to show something near the alley exit door of the right of The Control Room...

"That's..."Bacchus is in his own voice not a translator for a moment after he's saw the thing near the exit door, a box and the front of the box showed a pictured of the skull and a word of 'TNT'

"An Explosion.." Arumat is now take serious of what's the bugs will do next.

"That right.. Do it now Soldiers !!" With that command some bugs is now gathered around the TNT box, pushing the button in the top of the box.

"Don't !!!" Myuria is the one who shout now, but it's too late. All of them all prepare for what'll happening. But Nothing is happen, not a sound of explode is heard or the All of them looking into The Captain of The Cockroaches

"Why It's not working !!!" The Captain is look to his back, asking for a reasonable question to his soldiers

"Sir.."

"What's it !! Announced right now Soldiers !!! "

"Our hand is too small and powerless to push that big button thing !!!" One of the soldier at the top of the button is tell to the captain, while The Calnus Crews heard the explanation from Bacchus Okay everyone 's silent, having to be heard the reason through Bacchus as the translator, that's make The Calnus Crews can take a deep-breath and relaxed. Now It's time to extermination of the pests...

"I think we've to exterminate all of you"

"Don't think it's the last of us !!! All of Soldiers ATTACK !!!"With that All of The Cockroaches are gathering around all of them, Cornering The Calnus Crews.

"We're in trouble now...Edge.."Reimei is now really a creepy out, to think she's not fainting, having to be surrounded by the bugs she;s really hate so much..

"Not so fast ' kay" Lyme is the first person to move forward, facing the bugs and spraying something toward the bugs in front of her that make the bugs around her moved back scared about the smell ...."EEEKKK !!!"

"What you're used to make it like that , Lymle ?" Faize smelled something it's scent like Lemon mixed with Lavender, after seeing what's happen to the bugs around Lymle.

"I'm just extracted a blend from Lemon and Lavender, It's effective to get rid of a pests..Lutie taught me to make it 'kay" She's show the glass bottle, that she's hiding it in her sleeves "I thought It's perfume....

Since when you made it Lym..?!" Reimei is looked amazed, she known that Lymle is bring that thing not a long ago. The size is just like a perfume bottle, so she think it's perfume.

"That since I killed two bugs in my room ' kay" Lymle have another stock of the exterminator bottle in her sleeves " I thought It's still have another bugs, so I create it with welchie help 'kay " With that she's given the other bottle to others.

"It's seem your prediction is right, Lym" Edge is smile while he's hold the bottle Lymle given to him. It's time to exterminator, instead using their weapon to killed a bunch of bugs, They'd used pests exterminator..

"Hey !!! Why you're not Fear of us, we're far too much than all of you !!!" The Captain seeing his soldiers are falling one by one. It's really effective to think the only way to killed was using they weakness.

"Well I think you're better see behind you.." Edge just keep smiling, while he's keep spraying the bugs near him

"What's !?" With that, The Captain is look to behind him,. There're Arumat and Faize In both of the alley for exit . the both is ready to push the switch that will opened the door, which mean...

"NOOOOOO !!!!" Too late for him, unnoticed that both of men are jumping so far to get near the area while The Captain had talked to Edge for attention. With that, the two of Eldarians are pushing the switch that make the exit door is wide open . The cause of disruption in the atmosphere make a large air is sucked out into space, including The Cockroaches are sucked into the space, get out from The Calnus, while The Crews must holding into something or they're will also get into the space can't breathing in void space like that...

"You will no see the last of us !!!!"Then They're gone, every single one of The Cockroaches, except for the bugs that already dead, laid in floor lifeless, Including The Box of TNT, gone into space. Then the exit doors were slide closed . The sound of tinkle cause by a small pebble of Grigori, also in the floor lay seem forgetting by The Cockroach

"No, this is the last for you to see us" Arumat is getting near to that Grigori, and crushed it with his foot, destroying that thing.

" I think It's the last all of them..." Sarah tried to moving her wings, It's feel numb to her since, that wings also being pulled out... All of them looking into Their Recreation Room, really a mess up . The pot of plants are drop off from the place, scattering it's soil..make the floor dirty. The machines are get down awry, need to stand it up . And also the dead bugs that laid lifeless in the floor, need to be cleaning off.

"Me and Bacchus will in here for a moment, there is a mess we must clean it, The other can have their rest" Myuria Is the one to volunteer to clean up this mess. And to Bacchus it's also his responsibility to get the ship back to normal..

"I will go back to my room, my head is dizzy....." Faize is the one who looked so pale, his face look not so well. All he want is just to have a good rest, without not much a trouble. He will take repaired later...

"I'm Tired 'kay, the world seem spinning.. " Lymle is also get up to the stairs, she's also looked not so well. And also the time we're both of them walking together without have to fight over with...

"I will see if there's a damage cause by the bugs...."Arumat also take his volunteer , to think this is the last he will see so much trouble for a small enemy like that....

"Merrie ? Are you okay" Sarah look into Meracle , she's also not to well too for her... "I'm not feeling too good Sarrie" Meracle's is looking into Sarah and the first time she's not so energetic, only a slight smile .

"My, Your body's hot ?! Let me help you to your room and take care of you" Sarah is touched Meracle's forehead , the temperature is not normal, so she's helping out Meracle to get into their room.

"Are you okay Reimei ?" Edge's also looking into Reimei, then when she's passed out just now,quickly he's embrace her before falling and hitting the floor.

"Reimei !!!" That's what Reimei heard, Edge voice before she's passed out. and the world around her turned dark...

* * *

_____The Crew's Quarter Room, Edge and Reimei Share Room_____

Reimei started to open her eyes slowly, she don't remember how she's get into her bed. All she remember was fighting some bugs she hate so much. This the time she's feel really tired. Reimei's tried to stand up ,when she's heard someone approaching to her bed. When she's look up, she saw Edge worried face.

"Hey, Reimei how's your condition" Edge Sit beside Reimei Bed.

"Don't worry Edge, I'm fine. How's the other doing?" She's just smile to him.

"Meracle, Faize and Lym are having a fever, They're resting in their room, while Meracle is taking care by Sarah.."

"Meanwhile, seem Bacchus, Myuria, and Arumat are cleaning the mess in The Recreation Room and checked The Calnus Status.."Edge Explain to her.

"I see, well better take care Lym and Faize, they both are having fever, so we better taking care of them"Reimei tried to stand up, but she's seem don't have any energy left, so she's successfully start to fall if don't get hold by Edge.

"Why not you rest for a moment too, you always worried the other than yourself"Edge voice seem worried about her. "You're already know me since we're child, Edge." She just smile to him weakly.

"Yeah, but take a rest first for yourself then worried the other, I can help, you now "

"Okay, If you insisted Edge"With that She's laid down to her bed, while Edge get a blanket to cover her, to get a little warmer.

"Hey Edge.."

"Yes, Reimei" "Mind holding hand for a moment ? You know, just when we're child, you always there beside me. Holding my hand so I can get better really fast" She's lifted one of her hand weakly to Edge.

"Okay..." Edge Hold her hand then his eyes meet with Reimei "Like this, right ?"

"Yes, thank you Edge.."Reimei eyes shut slowly ready to take her sleep, while she's smile softly to Edge

"You're welcome, get better Reimei" Edge waiting for Reimei to sleep and get better when she's wake up next time. While he's keep holding her hand. Also smiling to her.

* * *

______The Crew's Quarter, Faize and Lymle Share Room_____

Faize's waking up from his sleep, when he had feeling someone is approaching to him, under his blanket. Then he's lifted his blanket and shocked to known who's sleeping with him in his own bed. "Lymle?! Why not you sleeping in your bed" He's to tired and sick to get feel timid or upset about Lymle weird attitude right now.

"It's cold sleep alone 'kay, Faize.." Lymle head just a few inch from Faize, She's now share pillow with Faize's.

"I think Fever had make your attitude more childish, Lymle.." Faize is back away, his cheek is red not only from fever, but also from embarrassment not along ago, and also having to share the bed with Lymle..

"I'm not a child ' kay"

"If you're not a child, then sleep in your own bed !!!" He's tried to compose his voice in order her to sleep in her own bed, only welcomed by a silenced Lymle.

"........."

"Lymle..?!" Now he's the one who's worried more to Lymle than himself.

"I'm tired to fight with you 'kay.."Lymle eyes shut slowly and her voice much softer than before.

"When I'm sick, Granpa or Lutie....Both of them always there beside me to take care of me 'kay" "So...I want this for a moment ' kay" Lymle eyes is now closed, but she's still talking..

"Beside you're soo warm ,Faize..." She's snuggle in Faize's pillow, ready to sleep "Much warmer than my own bed...' kay.."

"Of course, I'm also get a fever, no wonder if my temperature much hotter...Lymle...?"With that Faize look into Lymle, who now is sleeping

"Huh, you're sleeping soundly..." Then Faize taking his blanket and share it with Lymle, warping himself and Lymle "When you're get better, sleep in your own bed...Okay Lymle...?" Faize, fold one of his arm around the blanket , where Lymle's sleeping, Holding her.

"Good night Lymle..., Get better..." With that Faize also shut his eyes and get closer to Lymle, sleeping with her together. Unaware for both of them, the door is slide closed slowly, showing Reimei and Edge near the door smiling at the two of them. Don't want to disturb their sleep, while they're also go back to their room, not worries about them for now..or this cute moment...

* * *

______The Calnus, The Recreation Room_____

Bacchus already take his leave into The Creation room, saying he's need something in there. Leaving only Arumat and Myuria in The Recreation Room, two of them are cleaning the mess. "I think this is the last of them" Myuria is taking a sac full of dead cockroaches into the bottomless trash bin in The Calnus, then she's look behind her, where Arumat stand up.

"Hey, how about you, in there..?" She's seen Arumat have to be touching something in the hologram system in his hand, checking something.

"............."

"Are you still embarrassment about the event just a moment ago, cause by that bugs..hmm?" Myuria is teasing him, a smirk appeared in her lips, while she's still in her position, so Arumat.

"Better speak that for yourself, woman" Arumat no even look into behind him, where Myuria standing, he's still busy with it.

"You know, not much for a man always get what they want" Arumat attitude make her want to tease him more, looking into the area where he's belong, seem he's also done cleaning up and repair the some damage.

"Here.." Arumat throw something to Myuria, She's catch it successful with both of her hand

"What's this...Present for me ? I see..." Myuria see what Arumat give it to her. A box, when she look inside it, it's full with charm that draw with a symbol. some of the paper symbol are prevented, or maybe for wind protection..

"I think you will need it than I do.."

"Since when you create this..?"Myuria holding one the paper, that's when Arumat done with his hologram system.

".........I'm leaving...I'm done in here..."With that Arumat Passing Myuria, not even look into her, just keep walking into the stairs, until....

"Arumat !!!" Heard his name called, he's look back , that's when his hand cached something from Myuria Throw to him after she's called his name.

"That's for my gratitude... Thanks for you present.." Myuria smile to him, while show his present for her in one of her hand.

"Hmpph, Woman..." With that Arumat take his leaving, gone into The Crew's Quarter. That's the end of this stories,The Calnus having It's own travel to EN II for now. Without much trouble anymore, where The Ocean's Eight will confront their final war. How about the Cockroaches ? Let's we take a look into the space okay..

___The Space, The Star Ocean____

The Alive Cockroaches and their Captain stay in The TNT Box, until a Red Ship like Calnus, seem already damaged passing The Box. They're for now be called The SRF, A.K.A Space Romancer Force. cause The Captain said it and what they doing only to get The Calnus Crew's relationship much closer. But this is will be another story in another time, or never....For now the disaster cause by it was done.

______FIN_____

* * *

"Y": How do you think, Review please..!!!

"M": The Idea is way too weird, but we're The FaizeXLymle Fans !!! Hope you're reader love it !!! There're many other pairing in it too... Some story is taken from PA in the game, you can

guess it.. !! ^-^

"A": There is one story again we're liked to write include that pairing......But...

"M": We're need beta-reader or a author to help us, since our english is not really a good one. maybe this story include the one.....maybe we need to edit this too anyway...

"Y": Tell us or PMS us if you're intersted to help us out !!

"A": But you will have to be patient with us , cause you'll facing:

1. A House wife

2. An Otaku-Collage Girl

3. A Double-personality little sister.

"M": Don't asked how we get this friendship, we're just lucky to live in same area in Southeast Asia. that's all

"Y": and also don't hope we're will get a fast writer. It's will need a long day or even week, because of time we had....sorry..

"A": we're send you the full but short story about it if you're intersted in this ....Anyway review if you like...Thanks for read it !!

"All" : 感謝 とさよなら !!!

* * *


End file.
